The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron and a member of the Ericaceae family. This new Azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘Roblel’, was discovered by Robert Edward Lee in August, 1998 in Independence, La. ‘Roblel’ originated from a controlled breeding program in Independence, La. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Azalea varieties which have unique blooming periods, bloom colors, bloom forms, bloom sizes, and growth habits. ‘Roblel’ originated from a cross made by Mr. Lee in April, 1996 of the cultivar ‘Watchet’ (unpatented) as the female, or seed, parent with the Azalea hybrid ‘Conleb’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,581 as the male, or pollen, parent.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Lee's direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.